


烦恼☆愿望

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 在神社拍摄时海人思考烦恼时的抱怨意外被当做愿望实现了。
Relationships: Takahashi Kaito/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 4





	烦恼☆愿望

**Author's Note:**

> 里番展开，OOC，无脑开车，注意避雷

“最近的烦恼是什么？”

记者的问题意外地残留在脑中，高桥海人努力搜刮着自己的答案，但却像摸箱子游戏一样只能模糊地摸出个粗糙的形状，对于其内容却说不清道不明。

他思考着的同时也不忘摇响垂铃，几步外拍摄杂志的工作人员窸窸窣窣地跟随着他的动作移动，似乎要将其每一下神圣的声响都封存在无声照片的故事中。

烦恼啊，也许没有烦恼就是他的烦恼吧。他似乎身边的一切都称得上满意，没有大到可以称之为烦恼的东西。如果非要说的话也不过是偶尔对某些小事有些小抱怨罢了。

他想起现在已经结束单独拍摄，大概已经在同一间旅馆房间中休息的平野紫耀和永濑廉，撇了撇嘴。

这次是难得的三人杂志封面的拍摄工作，而且还是外出取景，不仅傍晚在神社进行了拍摄，隔天还有当地的烟花大会要参加。

这简直是苹果糖般甜蜜的治愈之旅。兴奋的心情操纵着玩偶似地牵动着他的身体，他在保姆车上时就已抑制不住兴奋地咧着嘴，蹭蹭紫耀的脖子，牵牵廉的手，可收到的反应却都十分淡薄。嫌弃的哼声和冷漠的眼神如寒叶飘零洒满他的脸。

等到了旅馆，他们被告知只有两间房间由他们自行分配。他忽闪着又大又无辜的眼睛，试图向另外两人传递出“落单的那个人不能是我”的讯息。可那俩人却心有灵犀似地一齐无视了他，并在猜拳中残忍地合伙将他推入一个人的地狱。

虽然说海人早已习惯了他们用嫌弃脸来隐藏他们喜欢自己喜欢得不得了的心情，但有时海人还是想捂着不可避免地受伤的娇嫩心脏倒地长叹一声世态炎凉。

得告诉他们，弟弟是需要宠着爱才行。海人内心愤愤不平，表面仍冷静地继续着工作，鞠躬、击掌、合十。

一个人的房间，连入口的茶都弥漫着一股寂寞的苦涩味道。海人换了一身深蓝色的浴衣，捧着茶杯，跪坐着向上仰望暮色已深的天空。紫耀和廉居然都没来找他。他双唇一抿，觉得干涩的眼睛就快要渗出委屈的眼泪。这样下去就只好由他去找他们了，他沉着心、嘬了最后一口茶，放下茶杯准备起身。

纸拉门却在此时唰的一声被用力打开。突如其来的响声让海人正要支撑身体站起的双腿一时发了软，扑通一声又摔了回去。

门后显现的身影是穿着白底黑条浴衣的紫耀。他好像才洗完澡不久就匆忙地赶来似地，没擦干的水珠从发梢滑落。

海人刚想重新起身，向他抱怨几句。但只见他咚咚几声踏着地板快步向前，双手搭上了海人的肩膀，手上过强的力道得海人再次向后跌了回去，反射性地用双手撑在身后才不至于仰天倒下。

紫耀虽然来势汹汹，但到了海人面前却又奇怪地一言不发。他跪坐在海人面前，距离近到再往前一些两人的鼻尖就会相碰，紫耀明亮的双眸中映出海人迷惑的神情。

“海人，今晚要和我睡吗？”

低沉的嗓音，却好像还多了和平时不一样的什么，海人说不清楚，却觉得心脏像被突然攥紧了，每一次跳动都显示出强烈的存在感。

海人咽了咽口水，点了头。他不知道自己同意了什么，是单纯的那句话还是更多。

平野轻轻地笑了，微微地向下移开了视线，一会儿才又抬眼望入海人闪着水光的双眼。

嘴唇相触前的过程像被拖得很长很长，而柔软的触感切实地传来时，所有的一切都顿时融化在了这个吻中。

两人都本能地追寻着对方双唇间蜜糖般的甜蜜味道，唇舌交缠寻求着更多。等到分开时，两人的嘴唇都已覆上一层水光，他们相望着、轻喘着气。

平野握住海人肩膀的手抚上海人的脸颊，轻轻地摩挲后又一路往下，滑过胸口，经过腹部，来到其下。

他轻而易举地伸手探入浴衣之下，隔着薄薄的布料抚摸已开始苏醒的性器，海人不禁闭起眼睛呻吟出声。

一会儿，一股轻柔温暖的感觉在海人眼前的皮肤上扩散开来。他猛地意识到是这紫耀在轻吻他因快感而颤抖的眼睑，那温暖顿时像滴入清水的墨汁般缓慢而柔和地传遍全身。

海人安心下来，大胆地将手滑入平野的浴衣的下摆，扯下那块碍事的布料。平野领会到了他的意图，抬起一只膝盖，让被海人褪至大腿的内裤得以解放，又伸手也去扒下开腿坐着的海人的短裤。

已经勃起的阴茎在没了禁锢后神气地弹出，让海人有些红了脸。平野稍稍地盯了一会后，低下身子，将那柱状体含入口中。

极为敏感之处突然被被置于湿润温热的环境，激起一股电流快速攀着上脊椎直通大脑，炸出一片空白。海人不禁下意识地想要并拢双腿来逃离这过量的快感，却遭受到了阻拦。

平野跪趴在他的双腿间，双手绕过他的大腿下方，勾住他的大腿外侧，使他的双腿大大地分开，又收紧双颊，前后摆动起脑袋来。

也许是由于强烈的快感的影响，海人看着下方吞吐着自己性器的平野，竟产生了种恍如隔世的恍惚感。先前还一副嫌弃弟弟的哥哥样子的紫耀，现在竟然这样毫无伪装地、激烈地渴求着自己。这个想法无法控制地让他的欲望膨胀起来，不由得握紧了平野后脑勺那柔软的黑发，扭动起腰肢来。

因这突然的顶弄，下方猛地传来一阵干呕声，阴茎因此滑出口中，蹭过平野的嘴唇，在他的脸颊上留下一道粘稠的白色痕迹。

醒悟过来的海人连忙不好意思地苦着脸道歉。

可平野只是起身，圈住他的脖颈，用像平时看着小动物般的眼神看着他，砂糖橘般意外甜蜜的声音告诉他没有关系。

“海人太可爱了，所以做什么都没关系~”

海人心里一咯噔，忍不住伸手摸了摸平野的额头。嗯…好像没发烧的样子。但为什么面前的人会对他好得让他有些害怕？

但平野却没有给他深入思考的机会，伸腿跨坐上他的腰腹，掀开衣物的下摆就要往他耸立的阴茎上坐下。

可结果却不尽如人意，试了几次阴茎都一样滑到一旁。海人看着他皱着眉头、咬起嘴唇，努力将性器的头部塞入他自己体内的样子，悄悄扬起了嘴角。总感觉今天晚上的紫耀特别像那个偶尔会在海人面前被隐藏起来的他。

海人伸手探入他的后穴，就着自己的精液开始为他进行润滑。两根手指一伸入温热柔软的穴肉就热情地迎了上来，海人温和地抽动着手指，抚慰着每一道皱褶。

身体被异物侵入的异样感让平野更深地皱紧了眉头，但其中混杂着的过电般的快感还是让他不禁软了腿，只能勾着海人的脖子来支撑身体。

海人仍有条不紊地进行着温柔的扩张，而平野却轻哼着有些不耐烦了。他的手臂向后伸去，将手指覆上海人的，引导着海人用手指将已经松软的穴口撑开。海人见状便用另一只手握住阴茎凑了上来。

平野扶着海人的肩膀，小心坐下，将他的性器一点一点吞入体内。等到完全没入时，两人才相拥着剧烈地喘息起来。

过了一会儿，伏在海人肩头的平野突然弯起眼睛看着海人笑了起来，海人有些好笑地追问理由。可他只是笑着不断一声又一声地呼唤着海人的名字。

海人看着他染上绯红的双颊，心里默默地思考着他喝醉的可能性有多大。他的刘海早已被汗水打湿，海人伸手将其拢到一边去，较长的部分顺利地挂到了耳后，其余的则又散落到额际。海人就这样静静地凝视着他，前所未有的安心和满足忽地涌了上来，像是突然得以飞身拥住了一直走在跟前的背影，怀抱中的实感提醒着那人的真实存在。

仅仅是相望着，两人眼中情欲又逐渐升腾起来。海人开始轻轻地抽插起来，这让平野无意地泄出几声轻柔的喘息，随后也扭动着配合起来。

肉体拍打的声音、水声和喘息声拥挤着充斥整个房间，夺取供两人呼吸的空气能存在的空间。

剧烈的动作使平野身上的浴衣早已垮向了一边，露出胸口一大片光滑的肌肤。因蒙上一层细汗而显出晶莹光泽的皮肤上镶嵌着嫣红的果实，随着肉体的起伏而在海人眼前跳动。

海人向前倾了倾身子将其衔住，用舌尖轻快地舔弄起来，引来一阵短促的喘气声。平野的手指穿过海人的卷翘发丝间，扶住他的后脑勺，不自觉地将胸部往海人嘴里送 。

“海人…像小孩子一样…”紫耀低头看着吮吸着自己乳头的海人，咯咯傻笑起来。

不满和委屈在海人胸口蔓延开，他报复性地咬上了紫耀的乳尖。

这突然的痛感裹挟着酥麻，使平野仰起头发出了一声走调的呻吟声。

而平野的抱怨却淹没在了两人唇齿间。海人突然极具侵略性地攻略着对方的城池，两人的唇瓣被挤压变形，海人托着紫耀的后颈像是要将这个吻深入到他大脑的意识深处，将其深深印在他的记忆中。

海人的耳边清晰地传来听唇舌搅动发出的水声和紫耀像在求他停下般发出的哼哼声，但他不想停下，他还想要更多，他想让紫耀知道他想要的还有更多更多。他先前对现状的满意像映照出虚假景象的的镜子般被他出拳击打而出现裂痕。不只是现在他所被给予的，他想要迈出属于他的一步，来到他们身边。

许久，海人像是许愿般传递尽了自己强烈迫切的愿望，才结束了这个吻。

“别再把我当做小孩子了，”海人开始了迟来的反驳，他用自己的额头抵着紫耀的，牵起紫耀的手去摸两人的结合之处，坚定的眼神直直地望进紫耀的，“我已经是能对紫耀做这种事的大人了！”

还有些失神的紫耀愣了一下才反应过来，噗嗤一声笑了出来，边笑边揉乱了海人头顶的黑发。


End file.
